


Blood

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Genderbending, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Men of Letters Bunker, Panicking Castiel, Worried Castiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanne viene ferita gravemente in una caccia e human!Castielle va per la prima volta in panico. Bonus se Deanne è quella a rassicurare l'ex angelo.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Sam varcò la soglia, diede uno sguardo alla sorella che cercava di pulirsi il viso con un fazzoletto già completamente sporco di sangue e a Cas che si agitava e non stava effettivamente aiutando troppo presa dal panico; sospirò a sua volta e si diresse da dove era venuto.<br/>“Vado a prender il kit del pronto soccorso e l'ago per ricucirti. Fai calmare la tua fidanzata, per favore! Non vorrei che svenisse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Blood** _

_Prompt: fem!Destiel - Deanne viene ferita gravemente in una caccia e human!Castielle va per la prima volta in panico. Bonus se Deanne è quella a rassicurare l'ex angelo_

Deanne era abituata ad ogni genere di ferita. C'erano quelle incredibilmente noiose, quelle estremamente dolorose, quelle che erano una palla perché ci mettevano una vita a passare, quelle che sanguinavano tanto ma non erano poi così pericolose e quelle che… beh, erano mortali. Deanne ne aveva subite di ogni tipo, comprese quelle mortali, più volte nella propria vita. Certo, Sam in realtà la batteva in numero di ossa rotte -diamine, in 10 anni Sam si era rotto lo stesso braccio 4 volte, era una cosa imbarazzante!- ma Deanne vantava il record delle ferite che sanguinavano tanto, motivo per cui era esperta di sanguinamento e non era per nulla preoccupata dal grosso ma poco profondo taglio alla fronte che continuava a colare lentamente sangue nel suo occhio destro.  
  
“Sto bene, Cas.” continuò a ripetere mentre l'ex angelo la sorreggeva, cercando di forzarla dentro il bunker il più velocemente possibile. In realtà non aveva neppure bisogno di aiuta, ma Cas non voleva saperne di lasciarla andare.

“Stai ancora sanguinando Deanne. Non stai bene. Non è normale tutto questo sangue. Stai avendo una emorragia. Forse hai anche subito danni cerebrali. Devi sederti. Forse avremmo dovuto andare in un ospedale.”

Deanne sospirò e si mise a sedere di peso sulla sedia che aveva a portata di mano, prima di urlare il nome di Sam, che rimbombò in tutto il bunker a causa dell'alto soffitto. Qualche istante dopo Sam varcò la soglia, diede uno sguardo alla sorella che cercava di pulirsi il viso con un fazzoletto già completamente sporco di sangue e a Cas che si agitava e non stava effettivamente aiutando troppo presa dal panico; sospirò a sua volta e si diresse da dove era venuto.  
  
“Vado a prender il kit del pronto soccorso e l'ago per ricucirti. Fai calmare la tua fidanzata, per favore! Non vorrei che svenisse.”

Deanne gli fece un gestaccio nonostante sapesse che Sam non lo avrebbe visto, prima di raddrizzarsi sulla sedia, prendere fiato ed esclamare a voce alta. “CASTIEL!”

Finalmente l'urlo che rimbombava contro le pareti parve attirare l'attenzione dell'angelo che la fissò perplessa. “Siediti!” ordinò Deanne e l'altra ubbidì, crollando a sedere di fronte a lei come se quasi avesse agognato che qualcuno le comandasse di farlo.  
  
“Le ferite alla testa sanguinano sempre un casino, ma è solo un graffio, davvero. Ha quasi smesso di sanguinare e lo vedresti anche tu se ti fossi calmata e avessi semplicemente preso dell'acqua per aiutarmi a pulire questo disastro.” disse solo gettando il fazzoletto sporco sul tavolo, togliendosi la camicia pronta ad usare quella per continuare a pulirsi; tanto era già rovinata, avrebbe dovuto buttarla comunque. La mano gentile di Cas la fermò e per un istante la fissò con l'occhio sinistro, il destro ormai tenuto chiuso dal sangue che le impiastricciava la faccia.

“Ho avuto così tanta paura che stessi morendo. Mi sentivo come se dovessi morire anche io con te.” mormorò Cas, la voce a malapena percepibile nel silenzio del bunker.

“Benvenuta nel mondo degli umani, Cas. Ogni giorno è così per noi.” sospirò stringendole le mani, prima di sorridere e farle l'occhiolino con l'unico occhio che poteva ancora aprire e chiudere. Che probabilmente era una cosa ridicola a cui assistere, ma Deanne lo fece comunque. “Ma noi non siamo persone normali, non è vero Cas? Noi siamo i fottuti Winchester! Abbiamo una corsia preferenziale per colpa di tutta la merda che l'universo ci vomita addosso! Non è vero, Sam?” esclamò a voce più alta, rivolta a Sam che arrivava con una bacinella di acqua tiepida e il kit del pronto soccorso.

“Come ti pare, Dee.” borbottò solo con la sua solita espressione da schiaffi. Deanne sbuffò pronta ad iniziare a battibeccare con Sam, quando Cas le diede un bacio sulla guancia sinistra cogliendola di sorpresa e zittendola.  
  
Sam sogghignò, prima di lasciare tutto sul tavolo e avviarsi di nuovo fuori dalla stanza. “Sei in ottime mani quindi scappo prima che inizi con le battute sulle infermiere sexy. Perché so che arriveranno prima che io abbia il tempo di evitarmele se non mi dileguo subito. Subisco i vostri flirt abbastanza, non ho bisogno anche di vedervi fare le smielate.”  
  
Deanne gli fece un altro gestaccio alle spalle prima di sibilare al bruciore del panno umido sulla ferita. Le ferite alla testa erano una vera rottura di palle! Ma Sam aveva ragione, aveva già una brillante idea su come avrebbe reso la giornata migliore non appena Cas avrebbe finito di rimetterla in sesto. (Ovviamente non sapeva che Castiel invece l'avrebbe legata al letto per motivi tutt'altro che sessuali, quella notte.)


End file.
